


Blood Orange

by ladyofreylo



Series: Reylo Poetry [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Love, Reylo - Freeform, orange is the word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: Blood oranges are Rey's favorite fruit.The prompt word was "orange."
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726249
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22
Collections: 9 Squares Reylo Challenge





	Blood Orange

Blood Orange

In the morning, Ben arises, pulls on pajama pants, and pads to the kitchen. He selects a sharp, clean, silver blade from the rack and inspects the edge. Satisfied, he grabs a handful of ripe, rough-skinned blood oranges from the bowl on the counter.

They are Rey’s favorite.

Ben’s love, his life, his snoring queen wakes to a small, precious glass of blood orange juice. Every day.

He slices into pebbled skin; the knife reveals blood-red flesh. The citrus fragrance bursts into life. A small squeeze of juice drips onto his hand. Ben licks it off.

He is reminded of Rey. Ben tastes her every day.

She is sweet and stinging, sticky and warm, tart and tangy on his tongue.

Like a blood orange.


End file.
